Field
The present disclosure relates to a liquid crystal display.
Description of the Related Technology
A liquid crystal display is currently one of the most widely used flat panel displays, and includes two display panels on which electric field generating electrodes, such as a pixel electrode and a common electrode, are formed, and a liquid crystal layer interposed between the two display panels.
The liquid crystal display displays an image by generating an electric field on a liquid crystal layer by applying a voltage to the field generating electrodes, determining alignment directions of liquid crystal molecules of the liquid crystal layer through the generated field, and controlling polarization of incident light.
The liquid crystal display typically includes a switching element connected to a pixel electrode and a plurality of signal lines, such as gate lines and data lines, for applying voltages to the pixel electrodes so as to control the switching elements.
Among the liquid crystal displays, a vertically aligned mode liquid crystal display, in which liquid crystal molecules are aligned so that long axes thereof are perpendicular to the upper and lower panels while no electric field is applied, has been in the limelight because its contrast ratio is high and a wide reference viewing angle is easily implemented.
For such a mode liquid crystal display, in order to make side visibility close to front visibility, a method has been proposed in which one pixel is divided into two subpixels of different transmittance by applying different voltages to the two subpixels.
However, when the side visibility becomes similar to the front visibility by dividing one pixel into two subpixels of different transmittance, luminance is increased at a low grayscale or a high grayscale, and thus gray expression at the side is difficult, thereby deteriorating picture quality.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.